Epithalamium (novel)
Epithalamium is a novel-in-progress by Squibstress. It is the second and longest story from the author's Epithalamium series chronicling the life of Minerva McGonagall. The title is a reference to classical literature. An epithalamium is a poem written to sing a bride on her way to the bridal chamber. Summary Epithalamium ''traces the relationship of Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore from its origins through its complicated progress. It begins in Minerva’s seventh year at Hogwarts and follows her and Dumbledore through his battle with Grindelwald, the Muggle Second World War, and the beginning of her career at Hogwarts. Canon Characters *Minerva McGonagall *Albus Dumbledore *Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort *Amelia Bones *Alastor Moody *Aberforth Dumbledore *Filius Flitwick *Rubeus Hagrid *Armando Dippet *Gellert Grindelwald *Nicolas Flamel *Perenelle Flamel *Horace Slughorn *Rabastan Lestrange *Galatea Merrythought *Walden Macnair *Marlene McKinnon *Silvanus Kettleburn *Sebastian Nott *Hippocrates Smethwyck Original Characters *Thorfinn McGonagall (Minerva's father) *Morna MacLaughlin (Minerva's maternal grandmother) *Einar McGonagall (Minerva's brother) *Elisabeth Bones-McGonagall (Amelia Bones's mother and Minerva's stepmother) *Mortimer Borgin (son of the proprietor of Borgin and Burkes) *Charity Anne Burbage (Muggle Studies teacher during Minerva's school days; grandmother of the canon Charity Burbage) *Marius Edgecombe (Head of the Auror Office, 1945-1956; Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, 1957-1977, great-grandfather of Marietta Edgecombe) *Renate Fassbaender (German magical law enforcement officer; member of the elite team sent to capture Gellert Grindelwald) *Glynnie (McGonagall family house-elf) *Ježek (magical law enforcement officer; member of the elite team sent to capture Gellert Grindelwald) *Morrigan Gwyneth McGonagall (Minerva's niece) *Katherine McGonagall (Minerva's sister-in-law) *Douglas McLaggen (Auror-trainee with Minerva; grandfather of Cormac McLaggen) *Greg McKinnon (Minerva's superior in the Auror corps; Head of the Auror Office from 1956; brother of Marlene McKinnon) *Julian Meadowes (Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, 1945-1957) *Gareth Prewett (Auror; uncle to Molly Weasley) *Aegeus Shacklebolt (Unspeakable; member of the elite team sent to capture Gellert Grindelwald; father of Kingsley Shacklebolt) *Gordon Smyth (pseudonymous Muggle; travels to Germany with Albus) *Alfidia Soranus (Hogwarts matron, 1892-1961) *Lloyd Umbridge (Slytherin, 1953-1960; brother of Dolores Umbridge; friend of Rabastan Lestrange and Walden Macnair) *Greta Weiss (German magical law enforcement officer; member of the elite team sent to capture Gellert Grindelwald) *Konstantyn Wronski (Polish magical law enforcement officer; member of the elite team sent to capture Gellert Grindelwald) *Aubert Delacroix (French magical law enforcement officer; member of the elite team sent to capture Gellert Grindelwald) *Hildebrand Abbott (Head of the Auror Training Program, 1940-1956; great-uncle of Hannah Abbott) *Finnonula Campbell (Minerva's Gryffindor dorm-mate; granddaughter of the Muggle Duke of Argyll) *Byron Macnair (first Death Eater to take the Dark Mark; father of Walden Macnair) *Orcus Carrow (Death Eater; father of Amycus and Alecto Carrow) *Megaera Nott (née Carrow) (wife of Sebastian Nott) *David Dunbar (Muggle; minister in the Chuch of Scotland; lecturer at Christ's College, University of Aberdeen; presided at wedding of Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall) *Healer Zabini (Healer, Chief of St. Mungo's Spell Damage service; great-aunt of Blaise Zabini) Story ''Epithalamium Related Media *Minerva McGonagall's 1956 CV *Minerva McGonagall's first Hogwarts Contract External Links Family Echo genealogy page for characters in the ''Epithalamium ''series universe. Category:Stories Category:Novels Category:Fanfiction Category:2011 works